Cloths and other wiping products for absorbing liquids are widely known and used. Most wipes are made from woven or nonwoven sheets of natural or synthetic fiber material. The present invention relates to synthetic microfiber wipes for consumer applications.
Various materials capable of cleaning surfaces and or absorbing liquids, particularly aqueous liquids, are employed in the manufacture of products for use as wipes, towels (cloth or paper), and various specialty items including diapers, wound dressings, medical sponges, tissues, napkins, liners, toilet paper, tampons, sanitary napkins, towelettes, and cleaning wipes. These and other related items have traditionally been prepared from cloth or paper, but recent developments have resulted in a number of new absorbent materials having different chemistries and molecular structures, such as blown microfibers, staple fibers, ion exchange fibers, and conjugate fibers of differing melting points. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,851,284; 4,818,598; and 4,865,596.
Wipes are widely used in industry and by consumers, as a convenient way to quickly absorb polar (e.g., water and alcohols) and non-polar liquids (e.g., oil). Wipes must have sufficient capacity to absorb and retain a liquid until discharge of the liquid or disposed of the wipe (i.e. one-time use). In addition, it is generally desirable that a wipe possess good physical strength and abrasion resistance in order to withstand tearing, stretching and abrading forces encountered during use. Additionally, it may also be desirable that a wipe have a soft feel, especially for consumer and/or personal use applications.
The need to absorb and retain liquids, including aqueous and non-aqueous fluids emitted from a human or other mammalian body is common in everyday life, both for convenience and health reasons. For example, accidental spills occur in a typical household prompting the need for quick and efficient clean-up. Similarly, fluid emissions or discharges from the human body, e.g. sweat, urine, blood, oils, or menstrual flow, may create the need to absorb bin-based liquids, for comfort and/or health reasons.
Over the years, a variety of wipes and the like have been developed, oil of which, to one extent or another, are designed to absorb liquids. In the past, articles of this type have been fashioned from natural fibers such as cotton, flax, cellulose, paper, or blended fibers which have the capacity to absorb liquids. In some cases, a product is designed to be used once and then disposed of, while other products are designed for reuse. In any event, such products must efficiently absorb liquids in order to fulfill their purpose.
Recently-introduced synthetic microfiber fabrics are advantageous over natural materials such as cellulose at collecting dirt and dust.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,946,196 discloses antimicrobial containing microfibers for use in a variety of consumer articles, including garments and filters, and in medical articles including wound and burn dressings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,428 teaches hydrophilic microfiber non-woven web materials made from cellulose or a synthetic thermoplastic of at least 50% microfibers for use in medical and consumer products such as surgical sponges, drapes and tampons.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,391 discloses synthetic microfiber cloths, optionally treated with anti-microbial agents for use in constructing a hand-worn wiping and cleaning device.
While the prior art addresses some of the needs associated with absorbing liquids in consumer and non-consumer environments, unmet needs remain.
Accordingly, there is a need for better products for use in absorbing liquids for personal and other consumer applications.